Je découvre
by Slowtraffic2110
Summary: Cuando Percy Jackson vuelve a la escuela tras haber derrotado a Gea y escapado del Tártaro todos notan que ha cambiado. No les da ninguna pista sobre su desaparición, no hay manera de descubrirlo, a menos que un video llegue a manos de los mortales-aunque no de la mejor forma-. Un video que va a responder aquellas preguntas.
1. Chapter I

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**James I**

Desde que Percy volvió a la escuela, él...estaba diferente. No sabría explicarlo, solo...cambió.

* * *

_Flash-back_

Cuando James conoció a Percy, le pareció alguien esencialmente simpático, algo problemático, claro, pero gracioso.

El primer día de clases, cuando James iba en camino a la escuela, hubo un accidente de coche a unas cuadras de donde estaba. Sobre decir que llegó tarde.

Cuando entró al aula de inglés-interrumpiendo ruidosamente-había un chico degarabado de pelo negro y ojos verdes parado frente a la clase. Parecía nervioso, no dejaba de jugar con el borde de su chaqueta. Nunca lo había visto antes, debía ser nuevo.

En el almuezo, gracias a los murmullos de los curiosos,se enteró de que aquel muchacho se llamaba Percy Jackson. Al parecer era el hijastro de Paul Boolfis-director y profesor de inglés-y había sido expulsado de todas las escuelas a las que había asistido. _Curioso_.

-/-

Escuchamos una explosión durante la clase de historia. Todos salieron del aula y corrieron hacia el origen del sonido. Pues, al parecer Perseus Jackon había hecho explotar el salón de música el primer día que pasaba en la escuela. Comenzaba a entender la razon por la cual lo habían expulsado de tantas instituciones. _El chico era destructivo_. Incluso admito que me daba algo de miedo, con su aura misteriosa y su historial complicado al parecer completamente justificado.

Cuando finalmente me decidí a entablar conversación con él, descubrí que en realidad Perceus Jackson no era como lo había imaginado. Era amable y, aunque no era tímido, no se abría mucho a la conversación y parecía elegir cuidadosamente lo que decía, como si temiera revelar información importante.

Nos hicimos amigos relativamente rápido y pronto se integró al grupo. Eramos Percy, Jack, Louanne, Mary, Sean, y yo.

Un día antes de las vacaciones, surgió el tema de que ibamos a hacer durante el verano.

La mayoría de nosotros se quedaba en casa, Mary tenía que visitar a una tía en Florida y Percy iba a un campamento de verano con el que parecía muy entusiasmado.

Después de eso, desapareció. Nadie sabía a dónde había ido y su padrastro, al preguntarle en un ataque de valentía si sabía en donde estaba Percy, balbuceó unas cuantas frases incoherentes y se fue murmurando entre dientes con aspecto asustado.

* * *

Volvimos a ver a Percy un año después, pero ya no era el mismo. Parecía mas serio, mas receloso, y a menudo lo encontarbamos mirando al vacío.

Cuando le preguntabamos en donde había estado, su rostro palidecía y su expresión se tornaba fría y distante. Pero se reponía rápidamente y cambiaba de tema, evadiendo la pregunta.

Siempre ha sido algo extraño, usaba expresiones algo diferentes, nunca respondió nada concreto en cuanto a la razón por la cual desaparecía en la mitad del día y no sabíamos mucho sobre su familia, pero esto se estaba desbordando. Ya era demasiado, si antes era extraño, ahora era aterrador. Tambien parecía mas..._peligroso. Si su mirada cuando estaba furioso antes daba algo de miedo, ahora te paralizaba por completo y te helaba los huesos._

Hubo un momento en el que ví por accidente el tatuaje en su brazo. No me había dado cuenta hasta eso momento de que tuviera algo grabado con tinta en la piel. Me pregunté que significaba. Era algo así como algunas lineas con símbolos que no se me hacían familiares. Me quedé observando el dibujo de color negro hasta que él se dió cuenta y quitó el brazo con un movimiento brusco.

No volvió a hablar mucho a menos que le hicieras una pregunta directa, no volvió a reir como antes, nos evadía.

Esto ya me sobrapasaba, pero todo empeoró cuando tuvimos la primera clase de natación del año.

Percy, al principio no tenía planeado asistir. Sé que lo obligaron, y por mucho que se resistió y objetó, al final tuvo que ceder.

Todo iba bien hasta que tuvo que quitarse la camiseta. Estoy seguro de que todos contuvieron la respiración. Perecía como si hubiera sido arrojado a una chimenea, apuñalado repetidas veces, empujado por las escaleras y golpeado con un látigo al rojo vivo.

Las cicatrices que mostarba en su pecho y espalda no habían estado ahí antes-tal vez algunas, pero no tantas y tan..._¿crueles?-_

Las marcas que tenía parecían producto de una tortura especialmente dolorosa y sádica, hechas por algún sicópata con mucha-_mucha-_imaginación.

No importa cuantas veces lo interrogamos-y cuando digo interrogamos hablo de aproximadamente las treinta personas que tomaban aquella clase-no soltó ni una palabra que nos pudiera dar alguna pista.

Me prometí a mi mismo una cosa, _yo iba a descubrirlo._

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter II

_**Los personajes conocidos**_** _de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

**Sean I**

Si dijera que todo era como siempre, estaría mintiendo. Yo lo notaba, todos lo notaban. Pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada muy acusador. Y nadie sabía tampoco que hacer, ciertamente.

-¡Hey!

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?, James se acercaba trotando.

-No mucho, la verdad…excepto tal vez… James compartía mi preocupación.

Percy Jackson ya no era….él.

- Hay…hay algo que quiero contarte. Hoy, quiero decir que, ¿recuerdas que Percy no parecía muy entusiasmado con la clase de natación? Bueno, yo...creo que ya se la razón...

-Muy bien, Sherlock. Así que dime, ¿Qué le pasa?, preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Él tiene…algunas _marcas_, dijo dudando.

-¿Eh?

-Está cubierto de cicatrices, no sé cómo pudo-

-¿Me podrías explicar de qué diablos estás hablando?, interrumpió el chico.

- Estoy hablando, de que parece haber sido torturado por ex convictos rusos, _de eso estoy hablando._

-/-

Me quedé pensando en la conversación que tuve con James. Cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

Todo era extraño. Muy extraño. Y lo que sea que estuviera ocultando Perseus Jackson era algo importante.

Pensaba en todo esto de camino a la clase de Historia, esperando que hubiera algún milagro que hiciera que el aula explotara repentinamente o algo. Sin embargo no me suelo caracterizar por tener tan buena suerte. Al parecer el aula seguía en perfecto estado y sin rastros de alguna explosión.

_Fantástico_.

De todas formas, al menos había algo positivo en todo esto, y era que en la cautivante clase de Historia, me sentaba junto a Percy. _Perfecto_.

Me senté a su lado, saludándolo con la mano. Él me devolvió el gesto sin mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando el profesor- _medio calvo y algo distraído_- comenzó la clase, me fije disimuladamente en mi compañero. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras observaba por la ventana abierta.

Recordando algo de lo que me había dicho James, me fijé en su antebrazo expuesto.

Mi amigo tenía razón, tenía tatuadas unas líneas que carecían de sentido para mí y una especie de horca. También estaban las iniciales SPQR. Desvié la mirada.

Mientras salíamos, le pregunté suavemente que significaban aquellas letras. Me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo y luego se fue, dejándome en la puerta con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando lo encontré por los pasillos se disculpó en voz baja por haberme dejado, pero no respondió a mi pregunta.

-/-

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio- Percy parecía bastante aliviado de que esta semana no fuera natación-todos miraban emocionados hacia la pared.

El señor Morris, que enseñaba gimnasia, estaba instalando los arneses en el muro de escalada. No escalábamos muy seguido y era bastante divertido. Nos pidió que hiciéramos una fila frente al muro. Me giré y vi como Percy se situaba al final de la fila con expresión aburrida. Me paré a su lado, lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, es decir bastante adelante, y por la expresión de Percy al perecer no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno, dejamos que Louanne pasara primero. Lo hizo bastante bien. Cuando la chica bajó, empujamos a Percy hacia adelante, quién nos lanzó una mirada helada y algo aterradora... Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando alguien le gritó cobarde entre risas. Él no se inmutó y siguió caminando.

-¡Hey, Jackson! ¿Te da miedo subir?

El chico de ojos verdes se detuvo sin voltearse.

- ¡Apuesto a que lo más grande que haz logrado en tu vida es deletrear la palabra casa sin equivocarte!, oyó a alguien burlándose de su dislexia.

Percy se giró con calma y caminó hasta el muro de escalada bajo la mirada atenta de todo el gimnasio. Escalo el muro en un tiempo record, saltó los siete metros que lo separaban del suelo, miró desafiantemente a los alumnos y se largó.

Todos se miraban entre sí completamente estupefactos.

_En ese momento me di cuenta de que en ningún momento se puso el arnés_.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron o comentaron la historia. **

**A los comentarios anónimos: **

**mira: El primer comentario de la historia, muchas gracias. Tal vez no tan pronto como esperabas pero aquí está el próximo capítulo, espero que te guste. **

**Actualiza: Ya actualicé, ¡a sus ordenes! **

**Akane-chan: He aquí el nuevo capítulo, ¡me alegro de que te guste! **

**quiero saber q, disculpa pero, actualiza: Ahora ya sabes qué. No lo tenía listo aún pero al fin lo terminé.**

** lucy: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te gustara. Ya está el nuevo capítulo. **

**mari: Supongo que los mortales notan mas el cambió porque no hay una razón, espero que te siga pareciendo algo interesante.**

**hect: Espero que sea suficientemente regular, lo siento, a veces hay falta de inspiración, ni modo. Muchas gracias por darme tu opinión. **

**dulce: Me alegro de que te esté gustando, siento no haber actualizado más rápido, pero no tenía claro el capítulo completo y prefiero subir uno que esté medianamente aceptable y no decepcionarlos. Veo que también eres potterica, genial **

**beta: Primero que nada, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Segundo, me motivó mucho tu comentario, gracias. Tercero, el capítulo ya está listo. Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, no es mucho, pero es algo. Nos leemos, abrazos.**


	3. Chapter III

**_Los personajes conocidos de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

**Louanne I**

Me sentí orgullosa al bajar del muro. La verdad no era muy buena escalando, pero esta vez lo había conseguido.

Lo que yo hice, sin embargo, no tenía punto de comparación con lo que hizo Percy. Fue impresionante, y por qué no, naturalmente un objeto de habladurías.

Era bastante obvio que a Percy no le gustaban todos aquellos susurros a sus espaldas. Comenzo a estar aún mas irritable que de costumbre-que ya era mucho decir- y estaba constantemente a la defensiva. Parecía como si se avergonzara de lo que había hecho, lo cual era francamente alarmante teniendo en cuenta que había saltado siete metros en dirección al suelo sin ni siquiera pensar en ello y por supuesto había sido increible-_y posiblemente mortal, ya que hablamos de ello-_

-/-

Durante la clase de literatura, me fijé en mi amigo. Desde que había vuelto parecía diferente y debo admitir que era algo inquietante. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que seguía igual era su hábito de mirar atentamente por la ventana durante las clases, como esperando algo de lo que nadie exepto él estaba al tanto.

De repente, se levantó bruscamente, arrastrando la silla y rompiendo el silencio que había en el aula-antes solo roto por el sonido de la tinta contra el papel-

El chico se encontró de nuevo siendo víctima de todas las miradas, pero parecía no sentirlas. No parecía ver a nadie, sus ojos refulgían presos del miedo que al parecer estaba experimentando, pero no veía nada que pudiera asustarlo de aquella manera.

Percy salió corriendo de la habitación sin recojer sus cosas, mientras todos lo miraban extrañados.

Le dirigí una mirada significativa a mis amigos. Lucían tan impactados como yo. Sean y James conversan en voz baja.

El maestro de literatura, tras recuperarse de la impresión, nos ordenó sentarnos de nuevo y seguir escribiendo.

-/-

No vimos a Percy en toda la mañana. Lo volvimos a ver poco despues de medio día, en el almuerzo, parecía pensativo.

Nos acercamos a donde estaba y nos sentamos junto a él. Nos dió una mirada triste y esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Que sucedió?, inquirió James con voz calmada

-¿Eh?

-¿Que fue lo que te sucedió, Percy?, repitió el chico.

-Yo...yo solo...no...no es n-

-¿Quisieras explicarte de una vez, Perceus Jackson?, exclamó Mary perdiendo la paciencia, Primero desaparaces sin dejar ninguna información, luego vuelves como si nada y sin querer responder a una de nuestras preguntas, cambiaste Percy, lo vemos, no puedes ocultarlo, y lo único que te pedimos es que seas sincero por una vez. Es lo menos que puedes hacer teniendo en cuenta tu misteriosa desaparición de hace un rato.

-Mary...yo...yo solo...chicos...l-lo siento, pero n-

-¡Jackson! Veo que volviste, me pregunto de que estabas escapando hoy.

-Vete a darle tus opiniones a quién le importe, contestó Percy entre dientes.

-¿Estás molesto Jackson? No veo por qué deberías estarlo, después de todo solo digo la verdad. Tal vez te molesta que te recuerden que eres un cobarde. ¿No es así_, Perseus?_

_-Solo lárgate Adams, vete a joder a otra parte._

-La verdad no me apetece, se nota que está molesto. Pero después de todo no me sorprende, a además de ser cobarde también eres debil y algo irritable, ¿Lo sabías Jackson?**  
**

-¿Que maldito problema tienes conmigo?

-No lo se, puede que sea que no soporto a los cobardes.

Percy apretaba los punos con fuerza.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba cubierta con diferentes variedades de liquidos.

Todos los vasos de la estancia habían explotado de pronto.

Percy tenía la misma cara culpable que tuvo tras el asunto del muro de escalada. Paseó la vista por el comedor con ademán nervioso, y salió caminó directamente hacia la salida.

-/-

Lo seguimos discretamente e intentando ser sigilosos hasta el estacionamiento. Nos escondimos tras el edificio y pusimos atención.

Percy estaba junto a una chica rubia de ojos grises que tenía puesta una gorra de los Yankees. Desde donde estabamos, lograbamos escuchar la conversación.

-Percy, escucharon que decía la chica, deberías tener mas cuidado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Prometelo, le insistió de manera severa la joven.

-Lo prometo Annabeth

_Así que Annabeth era el nombre de la chica..._

_-_Así que dime Chica Lista ¿Que hacías peleando contra una mantícora justo frente a la escuela?, escucharon que decía Percy burlonamente.

_No sabía que Percy usara apodos.Y, ¿Que diablos era una mantícora?_

-Muy gracioso Sesos de Alga,-_al parecer era mutuo, Sesos de Algo la verdad describía bastante bien a Percy- _vine a buscarte.

-¿Sucedió algo?, Percy parecía preocupado.

-Han...habido varios ataques al campamento, pero se están defendiendo bastante bien. Por el momento no es nada grave. Solo pensé que deberías saberlo.

-Gracias, Chica Lista.

-No te emociones Sesos de Alga. También vine a recordarte el encuentro con Frank y Hazel. Necesitamos mantenernos al tanto y Nico no es muy...elocuente.

Percy rió brevemente.

-Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Chica Lista, esta vez tienes razon.

-Siemprer la tengo, Cerebro de Algas, siempre la tengo.

-Probalemente sea cierto, dijo Percy riendo nuevamente.

En esos minutos lo había visto reir mas que en todo lo que iba del año.

-Adiós Percy, nos vemos en unos días

-De acuerdo, _Annie._

-_Callate Perseus._

Se besaron brevemente y la chica llamada Annabeth se fue caminado rapidamente y atravesó la calle sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

_Vaya, no sabía tampoco que Percy tuviera novia._

El chico de ojos verdes mar se giro hacia ellos, sorprendiendolos espiandolo.

Su rostro pasó por diferentes etapas. _Sorpresa, rabia, miedo._

Sin darles tiempo de escapar, se dirigió hacia ellos con un brillo asesino en los ojos.

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los lectores y comentarios.**

**Guest: De todas formas gracias por leer y por dejar un review.**

**klan: Aquí está la actualización.**

**Akane-chan: Supongo que esa faceta buscaproblemas es la que mas me gusta de Percy y así es como los demás lo ven.**

**flor13:Aquí-está-el-nuevo-capítulo**

**beta: De nada, espero que la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumpleaños, he aquí un nuevo capitulo, ojalá te guste.**

**hect:¡Muchas gracias! Ya está la actualización, espero que te siga gustando la historia.**


	4. Chapter IV

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan**_

* * *

**Jack I**

Siendo completamente sincero, debo admitir que tenía algo de miedo. Está bien, tenía mucho miedo, pero la mirada de Percy era aterradora. Y caminaba directamente hacia nosotros. _Mierda._ Comenzaba a creer que había sido un error seguirlo.

-¿¡Q-que demonios hacen aquí?! , exclamó el chico frente a nosotros con la voz entrecortada por la rabia.

- Nosotros…nosotros solo- empezó Sean

-Nada, ustedes…nada, _amigos_. Les dije que no había nada que contar, que se interesaran en sus propios asuntos.

Percy hizo un ademán nervioso con los dedos y nos miró una vez más. Luego simplemente se giró para irse.

-¡Percy, espera!, intentó detenerlo Mary, pero no funcionó.

Hice un último intento desesperado.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto, eh? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que sepamos, Jackson? Porque si, en teoría somos tus amigos, somos tus amigos, Percy. Y puedes ocultarnos cosas, bueno, no tienes que decirnos todo pero...pero nos estás ocultando algo que…es importante. No trates de hacernos creer que todo sigue igual, porque no es cierto, y sabes perfectamente que no somos tan estúpidos, nos damos cuenta Percy, me doy cuenta. Estás destrozado Jackson, hay que estar ciego para no notarlo. Y lo peor es que no hay una razón, Percy. No hay una razón que justifique todo esto. Y si la hay, no la sabemos, así que ilumínanos de una vez. Vamos habla, Percy. ¡Habla!, terminé respirando pesadamente.

De forma sorprendente, volteó tras mi discurso. Me miraba asombrado por mi agresiva declaración.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que estoy escondiendo algo, Jack? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy _destrozado_? ¿Que te hace pensar que si pasara algo, te lo diría?

Sus palaras me golpearon directo en el rostro. Permanecí en silencio, luchando por comprender lo que había sucedido, James respondió por mí.

- Tu actitud, idiota. El Percy que conocíamos jamás hubiera respondido como lo hiciste. Ya no eres tú mismo.

- ¡Y tú que sabes sobre mi!-, el grito de Percy nos sorprendió a todos,-¡No me conoces! ¿QUE ES LO QUE SABES SOBRE MI, EH? ¡No sabes nada!

- ¡Si no sé nada, si no sabemos nada, es porque tu no lo has mostrado!, contraatacó James perdiendo el control,- ¡TU NO QUIERES QUE TE CONOZCAN! ¡PUEDE QUE AL FINAL SI SEAS SOLAMENTE UN INÚTIL PROBLEMÁTICO DEMASIADO ESTUPIDO PARA APRENDER A LEER CON UN NIVEL DE UN NIÑO DE PRIMARIA! ¡SUPONGO QUE AL FINAL LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERES ES FAMA! ¿QUIERES LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN, NO ES CIERTO?

-¿Es eso lo que piensan?

James pareció arrepentirse tan pronto como lo dijo, pero Percy parecía profundamente herido. No devolvió el ataque, solo nos dio la espalda de nuevo y se marchó.

-/-

No vimos a Percy en varias horas. No fue a clase, no estaba en los pasillos ni en el patio.

Estábamos…preocupados. Sin mencionar que había sido nuestra culpa, claro. _Diablos_.

Al final, avisamos a la directiva. Percy no aparecía y los maestros posiblemente estaban comenzando a pensar que había sido secuestrado y otras posibilidades similares-cada una mas terrorífica que la anterior-

Percy solía desaparecer a medio día y aparecer unas horas después-o al día siguiente- pero lo alarmante de la situación era que esta vez todas las tuberías habían explotado. Sin contar que no había paredes perforadas- que Percy usaba como puerta bastante seguido, debo decir- y ninguno de los guardias lo había visto salir por las puertas como una persona normal.

-/-

No…no lo habíamos encontrado aún. Me despedí del resto del grupo con un gesto de la mano para ir a la práctica del equipo de natación-era capitán desde la desaparición de Percy-

James corrió hacia mí.

-¡Eh! Te acompaño. Yo…es mi culpa, voy a revisar por los vestuarios…

- Está bien amigo. No es tu culpa, no debimos seguirlo.

- Y yo no debí decirle…todo eso.

- Va a aparecer, le dije tratando de calmarlo.-Él está bien, siempre lo está. Vamos.

Comencé a caminar y James me siguió. Llegamos a la entrada de los vestuarios y entramos. Éramos los primeros en llegar. Me cambié bastante rápido mientras James buscaba en los cubículos con gesto culpable. No había nada.

Salimos en silencio. Me pareció ver una sombra en el agua. Me incliné en el borde y traté de distinguir la silueta difuminada que estaba en el lado opuesto de la piscina-a donde no era muy fácil llegar sin entrar al agua-. Esperé. Si era una persona tendría que salir tarde o temprano._ O tarde_. Comenzaba a descartar mi teoría, ningún ser humano podía aguantar tanto la respiración._ Me equivoqué_.

Después de unos treinta minutos llegó el equipo-o parte de él, algunos se cambiaban-. Aún estaban en las puertas de los vestuarios, por lo que no podían ver aún lo que yo veía. Finalmente _la silueta_ salió del agua. No fue muy…_convencional_. Prácticamente salió impulsada hacia afuera por el agua misma. Fantástico, mas cosas inexplicables, justo lo que me faltaba.-_Dulce, dulce sarcasmo_.-

_Era Percy_. ¿¡Es que no podía ser alguien más por una maldita vez?! James lucía tan impactado como yo. Percy estaba de espaldas y respirando agitadamente.-lo que me parecía perfectamente entendible ya que había pasaba bastante tiempo bajo el agua- y al parecer no nos había visto.

Me acerqué y le toqué el hombro suavemente. No sabía explicar lo que sucedió en ese momento. Él solo…sacó una espada de la nada y…_me atravesó con ella_. Pero no estaba herido, me atravesó sin hacerme daño, pero grité de todas formas. Estaba confundido.

Todos me miraban de manera extraña, incluso Percy, aunque él tenía una mirada calculadora.

-¿Jack? ¿Por qué gritaste?, me preguntaba James sacudiéndome. Pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar normalmente.

-¿N-no…no la viste?

-¿Ver qué cosa?

-¡_Pues la espada_! ¿Qué otra cosa va a ser?, exclamé indignado.

Percy continuaba dedicándome aquella mirada inquisitiva, me hacía sentir algo incómodo, probablemente ya había perdido la cordura.

Un jadeo sorprendido me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿C-como? - ¿Eh? -¿Q-que es lo que?…p-pero no entiendo, t-tu solo estabas…pero n-no es… ¿O s-si?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?, decía Percy.

- _Estás seco, Percy._

Percy miró hacia abajo con una expresión horrorizada.

- Y-yo…si.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? Pero Percy no respondió, huyo como siempre, evadiéndonos.

-/-

Al día siguiente, la noticia de lo apasionante que había sido la práctica del equipo de natación se extendió por la escuela.

Todos observaban a Percy fijamente-_ lo que ya se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre_- y esta vez, a mí también.

Caminábamos en silencio hacia el gimnasio. Al entrar a los vestidores masculinos las conversaciones se cortaron abruptamente. Debo admitir que me sentí algo…observado. Compadecía a Percy, creía entender cómo se sentía cuatro de los cinco días a la semana. El los ignoró olímpicamente y yo traté de imitarlo.

La clase de ese día duraba dos horas y era una especie de…_deportes a la carta_. Está bien, eso no tuvo sentido, digamos que había diferentes actividades, expuestas en círculo y podías elegir.

Escalada, Hándbol, Bádminton, esgrima y, por alguna razón, saltar la cuerda. _De acuerdo._

Estaba bastante seguro de Percy no iba a acercarse a más de un metro de el muro de escalada,- y para ser sinceros yo tampoco, no quería ser el blanco de las miradas sin Percy para distraerlas-.

Nos decidimos por el Hándbol, no era muy difícil, estaba a la altura del piso y no había tanta gente.

A la mitad del partido, nos sentamos a descansar junto a los dos equipos. Todo iba bien, hasta que vinieron a joder…_Que se pudran_.

- ¡Hey, Roberts! Al parecer Jackson no es el único cobarde. Ciertamente te gana en cobardía pero tú no te quedas atrás.

- Cállate de una vez, mascullé.

- ¿El indefenso _Jackie-jack_ tiene miedo? ¿Me dice que me calle?

-Sí, Pitcher, hazle un favor al mundo y cierra la boca.

- ¡Ah, Jackson, se me había olvidado que estabas ahí!, dijo con fingida jovialidad el chico.

-Con un cerebro del tamaño de una canica como el que tienes no me extrañan tus problemas de memoria.

- Y lo dice un chico con hiperactivo con… ¿Como era? Ah, sí _dislexia_, dijo Adams hirientemente llegando con el resto de su séquito-odiaba a ese grupo de imbéciles, nadie parecía el jefe, así que concluía que todos eran igual de inútiles- a defender a su amigo.

Notaba que Percy intentaba permanecer indiferente a sus palabras, pero sentía la rabia hervir en su interior. Debo admitir que cuando estaba furioso, Percy daba pánico.

_- Vete al Hades_.

-¿Al qué?, preguntó extrañado.

-No importa, no podrías comprenderlo de todas formas.

- Hagamos algo Jackson, propuso uno de los chicos,- te reto a un duelo, debilucho, el primero que marque.

- No gracias, Zheng, estoy bien aquí.

- Así que si eres un cobarde, -casi podía oír a Percy rechinar los dientes, aunque no parecía decidirse a aceptar, se veía nervioso-, bueno, no es ninguna sopres-

-_Hagámoslo_, terminó diciendo entre dientes.

Odiaba decirlo, pero Bruce Zheng era bastante bueno en esgrima. Está bien, _muy bueno._ _Demonios_.

Los dos jóvenes se pararon frente a frente con una mirada desafiante. Bruce atacó primero, pero Percy lo esquivó a una velocidad impresionante y le devolvió el golpe sin contemplaciones. Cuando Zheng logró reaccionar, la punta de la espada estaba en su estómago. Se veía muy impresionado, probablemente nadie le había ganado antes. Luego la rabia se sobrepuso a la sorpresa y se lanzó sobre Percy, que estaba de espaldas. Tuve miedo por mi amigo, pero de pronto Zheng se encontró en el suelo, con el pie de Percy sobre el cuello.

-¿Así que te gusta atacar por la espalda, no es así? Me parece que tú eres el cobarde, imbécil, decía el chico de ojos verdes.

Luego pareció darse cuenta de que estaba bajo la mirada y todo el alumnado y profesorado-otra vez-, quitó el pié del cuello de Bruce, bajó de la improvisada tarima que había instalado el señor Morris y se fue sin mirar a nadie.

_Estas salidas dramáticas comenzaban a desquiciarme_.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Bueno, muchas personas me han dicho que los capítulos están muy cortos. Este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores, espero que estén satisfechos y que les guste el capítulo.**

**Como siempre gracias a todos los comentarios, a los anónimos:**

**Valeba0895: Al fin actualicé, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Flor: Me pasó lo mismo durante un tiempo, ya somos dos, ¡viva el club de los distraídos! Actualizo cuando puedo, los capítulos tiene que tener un numero de palabra mínimo y alguna clase de lógica. Sobre tu pregunta, pues tienes que esperar hasta que sea respondida en un capítulo que no está ni tan lejos ni tan cerca. klan: No te dejo con la intriga, ya está listo. Espero que te guste.**

**Andrilú: Así es mi querido Waston. No, no la he matado…aún *sonrisa malvada* De acuerdo, no. El capítulo, ya está condimentado-creo que eso no tuvo sentido… PD: Hagamos un trato, te devuelvo un cuarto de la ferretería, y tú me compras un Kebab.**

**mira: Trato de no hacerlo esperar mucho, lo juro. Okay aquí está el próximo, espero haberlo hacho rápido.**

**lucy: Muchisimas gracias.**

**Guest, actualiza: Calma el pony, ya actualicé, jejeje.**

**Akane-chan: Nunca se sabe que hara Percy…Aquí está el próximo. Nos leemos.**

**mari: Danke shon, no creo, pero me halaga mucho y me alegra que te guste. Ya seguiiiiiii.**

**beta: Puesssssss clarrrrrro**

**hect: gr agra gra gracias**


	5. Chapter V

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

Jack II

Aún después de que Percy hubo desaparecido de la vista, todo seguimos con la vista fija en el lugar por el que se había ido y una expresión un poco idiota.

De acuerdo, _bastante_ idiota, pero no es el punto. No tenía idea de que Percy fuera tan bueno con la espada-o_ peleas en general_- y a juzgar el silencio que se podía apreciar en la estancia, los demás tampoco.

Pudo haber sido suerte, es cierto, pero la ferocidad en sus ojos y la determinación de dibujada en su rostro me convencieron de que no lo era. También estaba el hecho de que le había ganado no una sino dos veces a Bruce Zheng, que no era un chico débil. La segunda vez hubiera sido imposible ganar con solo algo de suerte, había sido atacado de espaldas, sin advertencia alguna._ Y había ganado_. Estaba convencido de que Percy era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba- que ya era mucho, cabe mencionar-. Sentía que su amigo estaba _conteniéndose_.

Bien, ya estaba sonado como un paranoico. Y ya que estaba en esto, _demonios_, también tenía que dejar de hablar consigo mismo.

-/-

Al fin era hora del almuerzo. Estaba casi feliz, aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para el final del día.

Lo único malo de estar en casa, era que durante el tiempo que pasaba lejos de la escuela, no podía continuar con su meta autoimpuesta de vigilar a Percy y descubrir la verdad.

Se sentó en una mesa en la que estaban reunidos todos mis amigos- incluso Percy, con aire distraído-.

-¿Qué hay?, preguntó alegremente.

-Hey, Jack. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?, saludó de vuelta Mary

- No mucho, la verdad.

Mary hizo un gesto con la mano como diciéndole que sabía a lo que se refería y siguió comiendo peresozamente.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo hacia abajo con fuerza. Pronto se vio sentado entra Sean y James, que lo observaban expectantes.

-Eh… ¿Hola? ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Podrían parar de mirarme fijamente?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Lo siento. Observa a Percy, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

- Pues a Percy, les respondí como si fuera obvio,- Ya sabes, tu amigo. Ese chico de ahí, el de pelo negro y ojos verd-

-No, cortó impacientemente,- ¿Qué vez en él?

- ¿En él?

-Si, _en él._ ¿Que notas en su actitud?

-¿Parece algo confundido?

- Si, exacto. Hubo un silencio tenso.

- ¿Y qué pasa con eso?, pregunté dudoso.

- Mira esto. ¡Eh, Percy!

James llamó a Percy en voz alta. El chico no reaccionó. Lo intentó de nuevo, casi gritando, pero Percy aun no se movía. Incluso pasó la mano frente a su rostro de forma irritada. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Todo el grupo observaba como Percy seguía inmóvil, como una estatua, y los ojos desenfocados. Algo ciertamente inusual teniendo en cuenta que el chico sufría de trastorno de deficit de atención.

Mary, que estaba a su lado y parecía aburrida de la situación, lo sacudió con energía. Finalmente Percy pareció salir de aquel tipo de trance.

-¿Ah?, murmuró aún aturdido.

Se escuchó una especie de explosión. Eso pareció despertar a Percy por completo.

El ruido se repitió. Todo el alumnado y los pocos adultos presentes en el comedor miraban arriba y a los lados, tratando de descifrar el origen del sonido.

De repente, todas las puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, causando un estruendo, y por ellas entraron todas las personas que no estaban almorzando siendo empujadas por…por…estaban siendo empujadas por…_esas cosas_.

No podían ser _humanas_. Eran mujeres con la pierna izquierda hecha de algún metal de color rojizo-bronce tal vez- , sus pezuñas golpeaban el suelo mientras cojeaban, su pelo parecía hecho de fuego llameante, que enmarcaba sus rostros pálidos y demacrados de color hueso._ Pero nadie más parecía verlas_. Estaban siendo empujados y tenían un semblante asustado, pero no parecía notar que tan horribles eran las criaturas que los guiaban.

Recordó la espada, y como él había sido el único en notarla. También recordó la mirada calculadora de Percy es ese momento. Giró la cabeza y observó a su amigo.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca en una línea tensa. Supuso que el también podía verlas. Se alegraba de no ser el único que veía cosas extrañas, tenía miedo de estar enloqueciendo.

Cuando todas las personas hubieron entrado, las puertas fueron cerradas y varias de aquellas aterradoras mujeres vigilaban las puertas evitando así cualquier tipo de escape.

- _Empusas_, dijo Percy en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo.

Nos volteamos hacía él con expresión interrogante.

-¿Empu-que?, oí a Sean preguntar.

Percy no respondió, simplemente siguió observando a aquellas extrañas criaturas con una mueca de odio.

Las mujeres monstruosas comenzaron a examinar la multitud- toda la escuela estaba reunida-, parecían estar buscando a alguien especifico.

Sentí lastima por el que sería el objetivo de esas cosas. Y luego la mirada de una de ellas se posó en nosotros. Creía que seguiría de largo como había hecho con todo el lugar, pero al parecer ese no era el plan.

La criatura llamó a las demás y pronto decenas de las supuestas Empusas nos observaban con una mirada casi hambrienta.

-Perseus Jackson, habló una de ellas con voz silbante.

Casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al oír el nombre que salió de los labios de la mujer monstruo. Percy solo apretó sus nudillos hasta que estuvieron blancos.

- Mira a todos estos mortales, Jackson. Dime ¿son importantes para ti?

¿_Mortales_?

-¿Q-que eres?, pregunté con la voz temblorosa, sin saber donde conseguí el valor suficiente como para abrir la boca.

-¡Oh! Pero qué tenemos aquí, parece que hay alguien que ve a través de la Niebla. ¡Qué amigos tan especiales tienes hijo del dios del mar! No parece que te entusiasme mucho la idea, ¿no es así? Qué lástima que en unos minutos todos tus amigos verán lo mentiroso que eres.

Se giró hacia mí con un semblante que pretendía verse amistoso pero en realidad era simple y llanamente aterrador.

-Apuesto a que el que se hace llamar tu amigo nunca ha dado ninguna explicación, ¿O me equivoco? Lo triste de la situación era que la mujer cruel y potencialmente mortífera no se equivocaba, parecía saber perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

-Pero ahora van a saber, mascullo entre dientes,- Esto es una venganza por la humillación a nuestra señora, semidiós. Ella ha decidido atacarte por tu lado más débil, más vulnerable, tu defecto fatídico, vamos a destruir en su nombre el único lugar en donde no tienes que esconder tu miedo, terminó con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Chasqueó los dedos. Los gritos aterrados hacían eco en el comedor.

-/-

Pero pronto fueron apagados, convirtiéndose en sollozos asustados y suspiros temblorosos.

Lo sabían, las habían visto, estaba seguro.

Se acercaron como depredadores y todos retrocedieron. Todos excepto Percy. A decir verdad, la multitud lo observaba como si estuviera loco.

Una de las mujeres se lanzó en su dirección, pero Percy la esquivó saltando hacia la derecha. A pesar de sus piernas asimétricas, las empusas se movían bastante rápido. Otras dos atacaron al chico, en las esquivó con algo de dificultad y sacó un… ¿bolígrafo de plástico?

Al segundo siguiente, en lugar del bolígrafo, en la mano de Percy había una espada amenazante- con la que su amigo lo había atravesado, si mal no recordaba-.

Levantó la hoja de la espada y atravesó a uno de los monstruos de lado a lado. La criatura se deshizo en un montículo de polvo El chico se volvió respirando agitadamente y con una mirada capaz de aterrorizar a un león hambriento. Volvió a levantar la espada.

Estaba asustado. Pero no exactamente de las criaturas con una pierna metálica. No, estaba asustado de Percy, de la manera en que mi amigo pulverizaba a todas aquellas criaturas sin parpadear.

Demonios, Bruce Zheng podía considerarse afortunado de seguir con vida. Parecía una máquina asesina, no vacilaba en sus ataques ni dudaba en el siguiente movimiento.

Cuando todas habían sido destruidas- y convertidas a continuación en polvo amarillo- a excepción de unas seis o siete, una de ellas detuvo a sus compañeras y le habló a Percy con un odio que no se esforzaba por ocultar.

-Puede que puedas vencernos, semidiós, pero la señora sabe muchas cosas. Si, muchas cosas.

_Semidiós_, _semidiós_. Lo llamaban semidiós. Ya era la segunda vez que las escuchaba llamarlo así. Pero eso era imposible. Hijo del dios del mar. Tal cosa como eso no existe, está en los libros de fantasía.

Los murmullos se escuchaban claramente. Estaba seguro de que no todos habían escuchado las palabras del monstruo, demasiado concentrados en la espada letal o los dientes mortíferos de las criaturas. Si, era muy posible.

-Sabemos muchas cosas... ¡MUCHAS! Nuestra señora lo sabe, ella nos prometió que después podríamos destrozar. Destrozarte a ti y a la chica rubia.

-¿Annabeth? No pueden cruzar las barreras. Es imposible.

La risa macabra de la mujer resonó durante algunos segundos.

-¿Imposible? No lo creo. Vamos, intenta llamar a tu novia en tu precioso campamento.

¿_Campamento_? ¿Se refería al lugar en el que Percy había pasado el verano antes de desaparecer?

La empusa lanzó una especie de moneda de oro al aire, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos en una sonrisa que era todo menos amable.

Percy la atrapó en el aire y la giró entre sus dedos con desconfianza. Levantó un poco la mano y un pequeño remolino de agua se formó frente a él.

Por primera vez me giré para ver a los demás. Toda la audiencia estaba petrificada. Varios temblaban y otros parecían bastante desconcertados. Observaban al chico con asombro. El pequeño remolino frente a Percy se transformó en una especie de cortina de agua en la que se podía ver el arcoíris gracias a la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales.

-Diosa Iris, acepta mi ofrenda, muéstrame a Annabeth Chase, pronunció Percy lanzando la moneda dorada a través del agua, que en vez de atravesarla y caer del otro lado, desapareció.

Durante algunos segundos, no sucedió nada.

En la cortina de agua se comenzó a formar una imagen. Era la chica con la que habían visto a Percy en el estacionamiento, pero estaba atada en el suelo y junto a ella había otra de aquellas mujeres esqueléticas.

Lo escalofriante no era del todo que estuviera inmovilizada, sino que las cuerdas que habías usado para atar sus manos y pies descalzos parecían metálicas. Eran muy finas y cortaban la piel de la chica. Sus muñecas y tobillos sangraban profusamente.

La muchacha pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada y levantó la mirada. Al enfocara Percy su semblante pareció relajarse un poco, pero no del todo, estaba claro que veía a los monstruos que contemplaban la escena.

- ¿Percy? ¡Percy! ¡Tienes que correr!

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Estás en la cabaña de Atenea?

-Yo…Si. Pero Percy, no lo entiendes-

-¿Cómo lograron entrar?

-Percy, trajer-

La conexión se cortó cuando una de las empusas disolvió la cortina de agua pasando su…mano a través de ella.

Percy la miró con rabia y la apuñaló en el cuello.

-Sabemos que puedes devolvernos al Tártaro, Jackson, otra de las mujeres tomó la palabra,- Pero también sabemos de algo que no puedes destruir. Que no pudiste destruir. Nuestra señora las envió. Ella sabe que casi mueres al enfrentarte a ellas. Y que te heriste de muerte tu mismo. Todos los asesinatos que has cometido… ¿Cómo se siente?

¿_Asesinatos_? No, Percy nunca mataría a nadie. El chico gruño.

-Y no me arrepiento.

_No._ Contuve la respiración. Se escucharon varios jadeos horrorizados.

-Sin contar que siempre pueden volver a renacer, ¿No es cierto? Algo que es francamente irritante. No importa cuántos monstruos matemos, siempre vuelven, ni siquiera desaparecen por unas cuantas décadas, dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

Bueno, desde mi punto de vista-y de la mayoría de las personas-, no contaba exactamente como asesinato.

Otra de aquellas criaturas entró por una de las puertas. Pero a diferencia de las demás, ella ya había estado en esta escuela. Tenía un parecido inquietante con…Kelly.

Una de las animadoras que se habían visto involucradas en el accidente de la sala de música. _Pensándolo bien, eso explicaba muchas cosas._

-Perseus Jackson. Es bueno volver a verte…_.o no_, terminó entre dientes.

Percy soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Disfrutaste del tiempo extra en el Tártaro?

-Maldito… ¿¡Cómo te atreves?! , voy a disfrutar esto, siseó enfadada la chica,- Tu engañaste a nueestra maestra junto a la chica rubia.

-¿Qué las empusas no eran propiedad de Hécate?

-Tal vez, respondió con el enojo visible en su deformado rostro,-pero nos han… ofrecido una mejor oferta, al menos temporal. _Yo esta vez voy a obtener mi venganza,_ Jackson.

Se escuchó un graznido. El rostro de Percy se contrajo de miedo por primera vez.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia.**

**Sé que suelo responder a los reviews, pero hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, así que los voy a responder en el próximo capítulo, espero que no les moleste y lo siento mucho.**

**Como compensación aquí está un capítulo mas largo que el anterior, espero que les guste.**


	6. Chapter VI

_**Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**_

* * *

**Mary I**

Joder. _Joder joder joder joder_. Maldita sea. "_No entender ni una mierda"_es una muy delicada expresión que describía muy bien...bueno, todo en realidad.

Primero, nada esto es considerado posible. Cualquiera perdería los nervios, digo, si la jodida naturaleza no lo había puesto muy amablemente frente a mis ojos antes, no veo por qué tenía que ser ahora. No. Es .Posible. Debo estar alucinando….otra vez. Como cuando fui a visitar a alguna prima lejana junto a mi familia e imaginé que el gato estaba patinando -bastante bien, debo agregar-.

Segundo, no veo que tendría yo que ver en esto. Bueno, yo y toda la maldita escuela. Si la verdad existen toda clase de cosas imposibles, pues no sé por qué decidieron venir a estorbar justo aquí.

Ah, claro, parecen conocer a mi amigo. ¡Magnifico! Ya encontré algo aún mas anormal que su actitud, mujeres hibridas demoniacas con ansias de sangre. Simplemente genial.

Lo verdaderamente alarmante, es que Percy no parecía estar asustado –algo preocupado, tal vez- O era extremadamente valiente, o extremadamente estúpido. Con Percy nunca se sabe.

Todo iba bien –tan bien como se puede en una situación de este calibre- hasta que se escuchó ese sonido. No lo sé, una especie de chirrido o graznido. Solo en ese momento, Percy pareció petrificarse y su rostro perdió toda tonalidad.

Estaba asustado, muy asustado. Y aparentemente todos lo notaron porque varios soltaron exhalaciones trémulas o pequeños gemidos aterrados.

Había algo peor que aquellas criaturas pálidas y amenazadoras. Algo con el poder de aterrorizar a mi amigo.

Los chillidos desconocidos se incrementaron. Algo grande rasgó el aire sobre mi cabeza. Un olor tenue a azufre inundó mis fosas nasales.

Unos pájaros esqueléticos con características humanas rodeaban a Percy, que retrocedía con la espada en alto. Había unas veinte de esas cosas acercándose al chico.

Me preguntaba por qué no atacaba, por qué no se defendía. Percy solo seguía allí retrocediendo frente a los monstruos.

¡Hazlo!, quise gritar. ¡Mátalas! Pero de mis labios no salía ningún sonido.

Una de ellas, cansada de esperar, se lanzó sobre mi amigo con un chirrido espantoso. Percy solo la esquivó rodando hacia la derecha. Sin embargo, no usó su espada. Seguía levantándola con gesto amenazante pero no hacia ningún movimiento que indicara que finalmente iba a atacar.

En el…rostro de la primera criatura en atacar, me pareció ver una sonrisa maliciosa –algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta lo que tenían por rostro esas cosas-.

Voló como una flecha y las garras extendidas en nuestra dirección, se dirigía probablemente al azar hacia un Stanley Adams demasiado impresionado para reaccionar –al menos a tiempo, antes de ser destrozado por un monstruo mutante-.

La espada plateada de Percy atravesó a la cosa mitad pájaro de lado a lado, seccionándola justo por la mitad.

El silencio pesado y espectante fue quebrado por las voces agudas y penetrantes de las criaturas voladoras. Parecían riéndose a carcajadas.

Enfoqué el rostro de Percy. Cerró los ojos brevemente frunciendo el ceño. Se oían jadeos horrorizados. Bajé la mirada un poco confundida.

Y luego vi la sangre.

* * *

**Bien, este capítulo es un poco corto, lo sé, pero espero que el… contenido sea aceptable. Como compensación para algunos por el tamaño del capítulo, voy a responder a todos los comentarios que no había respondido antes. Como siempre gracias a todos por leer, no me voy a extender demasiado, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Capitulo IV:**

**Akane-chan: Si, no lo habría dicho mejor. Están los distraídos y luego está Percy.**

**Guest: No hay nada peor que alguien que no termina unfanfic, es decepcionante cuando no se sabe el final. Así que, voy a terminar el fic cueste lo que cueste. *Salida dramática***

**Son of Athenea: No hay nada mas hermoso que Percy saliendo de la estancia como el rey del **

**klan: Bueno, digamos que los instintos genocidas de Percy no son tan potentes cuando está con…amigos humanos. No, Jack no es un semidiós, es completamente humano. Es algo así como Rachel Daré o Sally Jackson, un mortal que ve a través de la Niebla.**

**beta: Y yo solo voy a responder….yo taaaaambeeeeeennnnn,porrrrqueeeeee tu etaaaa feliiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzz y porque al final, superé mi vagancia y falta de inspiración y me puse a escribir. XD.**

**lucy: Muchisimas gracias lucy J**

**se te: A ti también amiguito desconocido llamado se te. .Má **

**anónimo: ¿Lo que es Percy? Bastente pronto…..*Sonrisa malvada*. No lo voy abandonar, cuenta con eso.**

**yo: ¡Tu! ¡Cuento tiempo! XD Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Capítulo V:**

**Supeeeer: Me alegra que te guste, al fin me puse a escribir…¡Larga vida a las vacaciones!**

**Magnifico: mmmm….jejeje….ya seguiiiiiiii ( lo siento, no pude evitarlo)**

**Klan: Lo hice….porque….soy una persona tan ruda…estabien no, soy tan ofensiva como una conejito blanco. He aquí la actualización, espero que también te guste el nuevo capítulo a pesar de que esté algo corto.**

**Guest: Y pensó que iba a poder guardar el secreto…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Ingenuo**

**Flor14: Eso mi amiga, lo descubriras mas tarde…muajajajaja. ¿Su señora? Alguien a quién Percy engañó junto con Annabeth. Piensa, querida, piensa…. Jajajme dirás si acertaste en tus teorías.**

**Akane-chan: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Ya está listo el capítulo, a pesar de que está algo corto, lo siento por eso. En fin, espero que te guste de todas maneras. Nos vemos, ¡abrazos!**

**Sigue: ya seguí….dejame decirte que eres muy, muy, muy elocuente. Jajajaja, gracias por comentar.**

**Son of Athenea: Me emocionó tu comentario J. Ya está lista la continuación.**

**Todos lo días: Es lo mas hermosos que me han dicho…muchas, muchas gracias *Sonrisa que intenta ser tierna pero que en realidad es aterradora* Ya está… aunque no es muy largo. Espero que te guste. **

**Queria agregar que lamento haber tardado tanto en actualiza. No ha tenido mucho tiempo, y cuando finalmente el capitulo estuvo listo, fanfiction no me dejaba crear documentos o publicar.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter VII

**_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

**Stanley I**

Estaba horrorizado. Las risas estridentes de aquellas criaturas aún resonaban en mis oídos. La sangre. Había mucha sangre. Sangraba mucho. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No entendía cómo es que Jackson había resultado herido. Percy seguía de pie, rodeado de aquellas cosas. Y sangraba, _sangraba mucho_.

Ellas parecían haber descubierto una estrategia. Atacar. _Atacarnos_. Percy intentaba frenarlas sin lastimarlas realmente, pero no lo estaba logrando. Al parecer no quería herirlas, pero ellas, ellas peleaban sin piedad. Tuvo que dar una estocada que atravesó a la criatura, y cayó de rodillas. Vi como apretaba el mango de la espada con fuerza, tenía los nudillos blancos. No podía verle el rostro, tapado por el flequillo.

Se oyó como alguien –o algo, a estas alturas, ya no estaba seguro de nada- golpeaba las puertas. Se abrieron dando paso a dos _empusas_-había dicho Percy en voz baja, en la mesa junto a la suya cuando las criaturas empujaban a los estudiantes hacia el comedor- que tiraban con ellas a la chica rubia que había aparecido en la…proyección. Era muy bonita, aunque estuviera atada y cubierta de sangre.

Cuando las criaturas se alejaron, la chica levantó la vista.

-¡NO! ¡PERCY!- luchó furiosamente contra sus ataduras, pero eso solo la hizo caer al suelo.

Perseus Jackson pareció reconocer la voz, y giró la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Annabeth? ¡Annabeth! -sonaba aliviado.-

Annabeth. Era un bonito nombre.

No entiendo cómo puede estar alguien aliviado mientras se desangra frente a una multitud de personas. Odiaba admitir que…tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo. Nunca había visto tanta sangre en su vida –sangre _real_, al menos- y no sabía qué hacer.

Arrastraron a Percy en nuestra dirección, y luego a Annabeth. Los amigo de Jackson, que se encontraban muy cerca, se apresuraron a arrodillarse junto a ellos.

La chica sollozaba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras acunaba la cabeza de Percy en su regazo.

-No, por favor, no de nuevo, Percy, por favor.

Le acariciaba la cabeza con las manos atadas. Este estaba inmóvil, y la espada –dios sabe de dónde la había sacado- reposaba a su lado. Pero aún respiraba, estaba seguro de eso, su pecho se movía rítmicamente.

-¿Qué...Q-que hacemos? - preguntó Sean nerviosamente.

La muchacha no respondió, se incorporó son dificultad, quitando la cabeza de Percy de su regazo y apoyándola en el suelo con delicadamente y le pidió a Mary que tomara algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Las pesonas reunidas intentaban divisar que estaba sucediendo, observaban todo en silencio y los…monstruos no parecían prestar atención, al menos por el momento.

Annabeth tenía en las manos una pequeña bolsa plástica con algo que parecían cubitos de dulce de leche –algo aplastados- dentro. Intentando no derramar sangre sobre ellos, tomó uno con cuidado y lo puso en la boca de Percy.

No lograba ver su rostro, el cuerpo de la chica rubia me lo impedía. Escuché como inhalaba ruidosamente y luego tosía sin hacer mucho ruido, pero no se levantó. Se quedó extendido en el suelo respirando de manera agitada. Sin embargo, aún sangraba.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a-

-¿Cómo?-suspiró Annabeth.

Parecieron darse cuenta de que eran observados y escuchados por todos.

Y eso fue… bueno, fue lo único que entendí.

Como era posible que Percy Jackson, que era _disléxico_, cabe mencionar, y no lograba dominar por completo ni siquiera el inglés, su idioma materno, pudiera hablar… lo que sea que estuviera hablando.

Los diferentes tipos de criaturas comenzaron a detenerse y hacer silencio, observando por fin a la multitud.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer.**

**A los comentarios anónimos:**

**Son of Athenea: No voy a dejar la historia, voy a terminarla, no sé cuando, pero lo haré…algún día…Ja, ja, ja. Espero que te guste, está algo más largo que el anterior.**

**Akane-chan: Primero que todo, gracias. Segundo, cualquier duda que tengas –si no adelanta la trama de la historia, por supuesto- puedo responderla. Saludos.**

**tengo prisa: Me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo de comentarJ Aquí está la continuación. PD: Gracias por la adevertencia, ahora…pues creeme, cuidaré mejor mis cosas. Te estoy vigilando.**

**klan: Muchisimas gracias, me motiva a escribir más rápido, de veras, gracias. Tal vez no ha sido tan pronto, pero actualicé. Espero que te guste.**

**Maguie: Ya está XD.**


End file.
